


不熟

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 关于我们的事，他们通通都猜错。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	不熟

关掉Instagram直播，山下智久很明显地松了一口气，整个人都松弛了下来。

龟梨和也从旁边的办公室走过来，象征性地敲了敲然后直接打开了门：”合作愉快？“他斜倚在门框上，表情有些轻佻，像是还没有从刚刚直播的氛围中走出来。

山下不露痕迹地皱了皱眉，假装自己是在check社交网站上粉丝的评论忙得头也不抬：”好了你不用这样子了，摄像头关掉了。“

”不去喝一杯吗，再拍两张合照，粉丝都很期待哦。“龟梨和也半开玩笑地说出这句话，见对方没有任何回应，他收起了十年前的招牌魅惑表情，淡淡地给自己补了一句”开玩笑的。“

对面像一个木头人，他倒也不觉得尴尬，反正他们根本从来没有熟过。从来没有熟过却来来回回炒冷饭似的当了好几回大热CP，所以反而是什么“貌似很亲密”的冷笑话都可以拿出来讲的关系。反正就是他龟梨一个人自娱自乐而已，无所谓。

“加班辛苦了，下个工作之前再联系。”龟梨捋了捋头发，转身了才想起来似的跟山下打了个敷衍的招呼，一身松松垮垮的衣服，走出了公司的门。

山下智久还坐在那间办公室里，终于不用机械地表演刷手机了。他把手机往桌上一扣，走到窗户前面对着涉谷区灯红酒绿的夜景发呆，这间办公室视野出奇地好，不愧是处女座挑剔狂松本润最喜欢的一间。也许某张街边的招贴画就写着大大的“SI”，和他们时过境迁不再年轻的脸。山下自嘲地想着。

小龟，你还记得你曾经在我面前喝醉过，迷迷瞪瞪地撒娇吗？那种在很信赖的人面前才会露出的，毫无防备的样子，和你在演唱会上妩媚妖娆的营业模式判若两人，虽然那种设计好的妩媚很适合你细长清秀的眼睛。

这几年你经历了太多事，也许这种微不足道的片段你早就已经不记得了。或者说，或许那种“无防备”，也只是你想让我看到，想让我相信的，你的某一个侧面呢？毕竟你知道的，以我的面瘫演技，不是我真的相信的感情，我根本演不出来。

就比如，十五年前，从小到大都是乖乖仔的我，真的非常憧憬看起来叛逆又不羁的你啊。

可惜在你眼里，我们一直都不熟。

“今天也没有能够约到他吗？”

“是啊，人家比我工作多多了好吧。”龟梨和也喝了一大口酒，“话说我是不是也应该少喝一点减减肥，上镜头找角度真的好麻烦哦。不像他数十年如一日瘦到脸颊凹下去，呜哇好羡慕——。”

“哎呀我们家小龟也很帅的啦！”站在吧台后面的酒吧女老板笑眯眯地看着他，“果然今天还是没有鼓起勇气认认真真地邀请吧，不过能够说出来已经很有进步了呢。”小龟今天喝酒喝得有点太快，等她发觉过来有意识地跟他聊天打岔地时候，他几乎已经醉了。

龟梨歪着脑袋，把冰凉的酒杯贴在微微发红的脸上再拿开，饶有兴趣地盯着冰块看，一边喃喃自语：“勇气这种东西，每个人都是有限额的，我在叛逆的青春期里用掉太多了，现在反而变成遇事总是踯躅不前的普通上班族大叔啦。”而你还是那个闪闪发亮的优等生啊，tomo。

可我的勇气，在那次酒醉之后就已经寥寥无几了。

所以我们不熟吧？我们只好不熟吧？


End file.
